The invention relates to a rectoscope having a tube and a handle protruding therefrom.
The tube in the form of a pipe open at both ends has, for example, a length of 20 cm and a diameter of approximately 40 mm. For transanal rectal surgery, the tube is introduced into the rectum, and instruments for carrying out operational procedures can be guided in or through via the tube.
Rectoscopes are also used for a so-called end-to-end anastomosis. In this operation, a segment of intestines, which are, for example tumorous, is removed and the two ends of the intestines resulting therefrom are rejoined to one another with the aid of a so-called stapler. Further operating instruments are introduced during this operation via an access in the abdominal cavity. These are, firstly, optics for illuminating and observing the operating site and, secondly, forceps and scissors for removing the defective section of intestines. Furthermore, a counter-pressure plate is introduced laparoscopically. This counter-pressure plate is required so that the stapler can join the two ends of the intestines to one another.
If hemorrhoids are being treated, a so-called hemorrhoid legator circular stapler is guided through the tube and can be used to place staples in order, for example, to clamp internal hemorrhoids.
The illumination of the operating site is performed entirely laparoscopically via optics introduced into the abdominal cavity, while the tube or the rectoscope itself has no illumination or luminous means.
The rectum is a relatively spacious operating site which requires well illuminated visual monitoring by the operator in order to handle the diverse instruments reliably.
It is an object of the invention to facilitate the handling of a rectoscope.